The Angel's Cursed Child
by teddygirl105
Summary: 'An angel,' they said, not knowing her past. She hated that word. She hated the people who killed her mother. She hated her father for that reason. Shigure Reiko lives alone with her younger sister, joining Class 3-E to kill Korosensei. However, she hides a deep secret from them, that being her past. Will it be revealed? Or will it say welled inside her? Let's see.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

"So this is my new school?"

A girl wearing flannel, leggings, and runners stood at the entrance of Kunugigaoka Junior High. She was supposed to go to the headmaster's office before going to her classroom, but being the person she was, she had already known how to get there, and needed no damn assistance.

Going around to the back, she found a rocky pathway that lead up the large mountain and began her trek. The scenery was nice, and the quiet was very much pleasant after all the looks and whispers from the students she overheard during her way there.

Arriving at the end, she was face to face with a shabby wooden building, the sign in front saying the words: Old School Building. 'How ironic.' she thought. Walking to the entrance, she slid the door open, looking through all the shoe cubicles.

'If what I was told is true, then I should have one already...' Her thoughts trailed off as she found her name, next to 'Akabane Karma'. Normally, she wasn't one to change her shoes, but she decided to be nice for once.

Taking her runners off, she grabbed the pair of inside shoes and slipped them on, seeing as to how they were a perfect fit. When she had tried to put her shoes inside, she found that there was something blocking their way.

Reaching in, she found a rubbery knife, a gun, and a package of bullets. Further inspecting them, she found that they were quite chalky and dusty, as residue covered her hands. Placing them into her bag, she walked down the hallways, running into someone.

"I presume that you are the new student?"

Looking up, the girl saw a man standing in front of her. He had a very serious look on his face, and was carrying a laptop with him. "Yes. It's nice to meet you...?" she trailed off, gesturing for his name.

"Karasuma Tadaomi, but call me Karasuma."

"Of course, Karasuma-sensei."

"I assume that you know all about your task here?"

"Yes. If you would guide me to the classroom?" Nodding, Karasuma started to walk, and the girl followed right behind, her hazel eyes looking around as she tucked some of her black hair behind her ear. Stopping in front of a door, Karasuma slid it open, making all the members inside stop what they were doing.

"Everyone, please go back to your seats. I have someone to introduce to you." he said, and everyone scrambled back. Once they were situated, Karasuma led the girl to the front, where she bowed to everyone. "This is the new transfer student."

"My name is Shigure Reiko, but you may call me Reiko instead of Shigure. I hope we can successfully kill our target before he destroys the world." Scanning the classroom, she smirked slightly and sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. "It seems like you don't have enough talent. You're too focused on something." Everyone stared at the girl, confused at her words.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Many people raised their hands, and Karasuma chose a person. "Yes, Kurahashi?" he said, gesturing to a girl with orange and blond hair.

"What do you mean? How are we too focused on one thing?" she asked, and everyone nodded with her, as if she had just asked the big question they wanted to know.

"You're too focused on the assassination at hand. What if someone else killed the target? You would be stuck in this class, unable to do anything because you didn't focus on your studies. You need a second blade, and that is your education." Everyone was blank, trying to process the information that she had said. A few people got what she meant, but most of the class didn't understand.

"Where do I sit?" Reiko asked, and Karasuma pointed to the empty desk next to the boy who had red hair. Nodding her head, she walked over and sat in the seat next to him. Reiko assumed that this was the Akabane Karma she saw from the shoe cubicles.

"Oho? It seems like we have a new student here."

Jerking her head up, Reiko saw a large, yellow tentacled octopus of some sort at the front of the class. There was a small hat on his head, and he was wearing some long robes, a tie with a crescent moon around his neck. With two small, beady eyes, there was a large smile on his face that didn't seem to disappear.  
"She has already introduced herself to the class, so you can start right away." Karasuma explained, and the creature nodded.

Walking up to her, she was face to face with the creature. "Hello there, I am your target, but you can call me Korosensei. What is your name?" he asked.

"Shigure Reiko."

"Well then Shigure-san, I do hope that you and your fellow classmates can manage to assassinate me before the due date." he said, sticking one of his tentacles out for her to shake.

"I hope so too. And please, call me Reiko." Moving her hand to shake the tentacle, what happened next shocked everyone. As her hand came into contact with the tentacle and when she went to tighten her grasp with it, it exploded into yellow goo, filling her nose with chemicals as her desk became covered with the goo.

"Oh my. It seems like you've destroyed my tentacle." Korosensei said, slightly surprised by the fact.

"I'm very sorry for that, Korosensei. It was an accident." she quickly said, dusting the goo off her desk.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine. I encourage that anyways." Walking back to the front of the class, Korosensei started roll call, Reiko now added into the list, and started the first lesson, math. However, Reiko didn't do that.

Instead, she was given a bunch of workbooks to go through, as Korosensei had said that they were to see where she was, due to the fact that she was a transfer student that had no previous schools written down on her record. To her, they were quite easy, and she finished them with ease. They were on their third period, English, so Reiko decided that she would join in. Taking out a notebook, she started to jot down whatever she thought was important, knowing that it would be needed for later.

Soon enough, lunch time came, and Reiko handed in all the workbooks that she was given, going outside with the others to eat lunch. Finding a shady place to sit, she watched the others talk with each other, until she was approached by 5 classmates, 4 boys and 1 girl.

The girl had greenish hair, while the boys and black, orange, blue, and red hair. "Excuse me Reiko-san, do you mind if we sit with you?" the boy with black hair asked, and she shook her head.

"Not at all. Go ahead." Taking a seat, they sat and ate in silence, before the same boy broke it.

"I almost forgot. You don't know our names, do you?" he asked, and she shook her head, gesturing that they could go and introduce themselves. "My name is Isogai Yuuma, one of the class representatives." Nodding to the orange haired boy, they went in a circle to introduce themselves.

"I'm Maehara Hiroto!"

"Nagisa Shiota. It's nice to meet you, Reiko-san."

"Kayano Kaede! I'm sure that we'll be great friends!"

"Karma Akabane."

"And you already know my name. I'm sure that we'll do a good job in assassinating our teacher."

They started a bit of small talk, chatting about what they liked and disliked, until the bell rang, stopping their lovely conversation. Retreating back to the building, they had Socials Studies and Japanese Literature before having their gym lesson.

"Reiko-san, aren't you coming to go change?" She looked up to see Kataoka Megu, the other class representative, and nodded.

"I'll be there soon, I just want to finish my things before hand." Nodding, Kataoka left, and Reiko sat in her seat. In reality, she had already handed in her work, and was just waiting for everyone in the girls change room to leave.

She didn't want them to see her secret.

After a few minutes, she looked outside to see that most of the girls were gone, so she deemed it safe to go and change. Just as she entered, the last few went out, so she was alone. Quickly changing into the provided pants and t-shirt, she ran out and joined the others, following Karasuma's orders.

"Find a partner and we'll work on knife work for today. When I call the two of you up, if you are able to hit me, then I'll allow you to leave early. If not, then you'll stay for a few more minutes to practice more." he said, and everyone replied.

"Reiko. You'll will be the only exception and work alone, for I need to test your skills. I'll give you till everyone has gone against me at least once, so start practising."

"Of course."

Grabbing her knife, Reiko stretched a bit before starting a few warm ups. After completing those, she started a small battle with her own invisible opponent, dodging randomly as she slashed the air.

Panting, she stopped to take a quick break, seeing as to how she was almost up against Karasuma. As she watched the others, she kept a close eye on the man, as he looked familiar to her. The eyes, and how he was in the Ministry had made her suspicious.

He looked like one of the people who-

"Reiko-san, you're up next."

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Karasuma's voice, and she nodded, walking over. "You may start whenever you're ready." he said, and she took her stance. Seeing as to how he wasn't going to make the first move, Reiko decided that she would instead, and rushed forward.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see their battle, and was it intense.

No one has lasted so long with Karasuma, as they would always get thrown to the ground in the first few moments. None had taken any hits, so Reiko decided that it would be best to make her move now. She wanted to get out of school early, and she needed that extra time.

Gracefully moving around, she dodged an attack from Karasuma and feigned an attack to his left, making his right open. In a flash, she threw her knife at his cheek, grazing it. Though because it wasn't a real knife, it didn't make a cut, but Karasuma had felt it, and there was a red mark there as proof.

"I underestimated you. Good job. You may change and leave." With a bow, she retreated, but not before her classmates surrounded her, congratulating her victory.

"You were amazing! No one lasted this long with Karasuma-sensei!" a girl with short hair, who she was introduced as Hinata Okano, exclaimed.

"It was nothing." Reiko said, and that only made them spout out the compliments even more.

"You were so graceful! Like an angel." Maehara said, and she froze slightly before faking happiness.

"Thank you. People always say that when they see me, even if I'm not fighting." she said, smiling, when in her mind she was reminded by something she hated.

"Oi! What are you doing! Leave Reiko alone and get back to work. Isogai, I know the issues that you have going on, so I'll allow you to leave as well." Karasuma said, and Isogai bowed to him in thanks.

The two went to the building, changed, and walked down the mountain together. It was in a comfortable silence, but Reiko was a bit curious, so she asked Isogai a question.

"Isogai-san, if you don't mind my prying, but what's the issue that Karasuma-sensei talked about?" she asked, and Isogai smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. You see, my father died when I was in my first year of middle school, so I had to take care of my family by myself. My mother became ill awhile ago, so I need to work so that I can take care of her and my two younger siblings. Of course, students aren't allowed to work, so that was was how I landed in Class 3-E." he explained.

"That must be hard, having to deal with such hardships. I'm the same as you. My mother died when I was young, and my father disappeared shortly after that. I had to take care of my younger sister by myself. For the first few years, we lived with my grandmother, but she died of an illness, making us alone again. Luckily for us, she had given us her place in her will, so all we needed was money to live on.

"I started to work at an café, using the things that I was taught from my mother and grandmother to temporarily home school both me and my sister. I was suddenly accepted into Kunugigaoka, but only Class 3-E. I had managed to negotiate with them, allowing my sister an education in one of the public elementary schools, letting her join before I would. I'm going to pick her up right now."

"I see. What school does your sister go to?"

"Yagihata Elementary, Year 5. Her name's Yuki."

A surprised expression appeared on Isogai's face. "Huh, it seems like our siblings go to the same school. My brother, Shun, talks about a Yuki in his class a lot, and my sister, Emi, talks about a Yuki, and says that they're good friends."

"Now that you mention that, your siblings names do pop up a lot when my sister talks about her day at school. Please don't tell me you work in a café."

Isogai chuckled. "I do. Chateau Mairieux?"

"Yup. Now that I look back, I think I've seen you a few times during shifts."

"I have too."

As they were talking, the two had made it to Kunugigaoka station, boarded the train, and arrived at their stop. Soon enough, the two reached Yagihata, and they walked over to their siblings' class, where they waited for the bell to ring. Once it did, kids flooded out, and Reiko easily spotted her sister's figure in the crowd. "Yuki! Over here!"

"Shun! Emi!" Isogai called out as well, and all three figures came over to them, giving their respective older sibling a hug.

"Eh? Nee-chan, why are you with Shun and Emi's brother?" Yuki asked, and they nodded, agreeing with her statement.

"Yeah! Nii-chan, are you dating her?" Emi asked, and that caused the two of them to blush slightly, waving off their question.

"Of course not! We're just classmates. Reiko-san just arrived today, and it just happened that we went the same direction."

"Aww! But you look like a couple!" Gesturing for her sister to come closer, Yuki put her mouth next to her sister's ear, whispering something that the others couldn't hear.

"Shun, Emi and I always talk about you two, and we all agree that you two are perfect for each other just by how you two act, so get to it!" she said, and the blush came back. Lightly smacking the top of her head, Reiko tched.

"As if that'll happen."

"I bet it will!" Yuki called out, running off to Shun and Emi, where they were already on their way home.

"So, what did your sister say?" Isogai asked after they were on their way, keeping a close eye on the three troublemakers.

"Apparently all three of them have been shipping us ever since they started to brag about their older siblings at school. As much as I love my sister, she can be quite the devil." she said, grumbling.

"Agreed. Shun and Emi are a handful."

As they walked, Reiko suddenly had an idea and whispered it into Isogai's ear, which he nodded and agreed. "Yuki! Come over here for a sec!" Running over to her sister, Reiko crouched down to her height.

"You know how you normally come with me to the café to do your homework? I asked Isogai, and he's agreed that you can go to Shun and Emi's house while we're at work. Would you like that?" she asked, and Yuki nodded her head vigorously.

"Just make sure that you don't bother their mother much, okay? She needs lots of rest. Don't forget to do your homework, I don't want you come home and stay up late finishing it. Don't forget to eat as well and have lot's of water! Don't eat too much candy, and if you want to go out, make sure to tell their mother first and stick close!"

"Alright Nee-chan. You don't need to worry, okay?" she said, and Reiko ruffled her hair. Letting her run back to her friends, she took out her phone and cursed.

"Isogai! We need to hurry, now! Our shift is starting soon!" she yelled, grabbing his wrist, shocking him as Isogai was suddenly pulled by Reiko. "Stay safe!" she yelled to the three kids before pulling Isogai to the direction of the café, which was just a few blocks away after a quick left turn.

Arriving at the café, the entered through the back and changed into their clothes, getting started. Orders were taken, smiles were shown, meals were delivered, and by the time their shift was finally over, it was 7.

Saying their thanks to the owner and manager, they changed back and went to Isogai's house, where Reiko thanked his mom for taking care of Yuki before the two headed home.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

_I just wanna shove a disclaimer in here saying that I don't own anything except my OCs because I need to be safe and because I used a lot of stuff from different things such as Tales of Zestiria and such._

* * *

As the days went past, Reiko slowly got used to walking up a mountain every time for school, and the fact that she and Isogai worked together. She slowly bonded with him, Maehara, Kayano, Nagisa, and Karma, as well as a few of the other students. But there was one thing that was bothering her.

Ever since she joined the classroom, Karasuma had been giving her suspicious looks. He would examine her whenever they had gym class, and always tried to look for something.

And honestly, Reiko thought that he was familiar and suspicious as well. She knew that he worked in the Ministry of Defence, and that had already made a few options on who he could be in her life.

It was late at night, almost 2 am, and Reiko had a cup of coffee on her desk, glasses perched on her nose as looking for some sort of evidence that would back her options on her laptop.

And that was when she found the file.

It was deep in the Ministry of Defence's old files that she had managed to hack into, and clicking in, she was greeted with a login screen. "Of course, we need to have authorization for a file that's 8 years old." she mumbled, typing an old user and password. Luckily, the account was still active, so she was allowed into the file, where she scanned it's contents.

 _'The Ministry of Defence has successfully eliminated the danger, though it's kin still lives. The kin watched it's mother die, hugging the other to her chest, and attempted to run. We managed to get it's wings, and they are currently at our lab, being researched._

 _Shigure Amaya's body is being researched as well, as we try to find the mystery of how she got into this world._

 _Thanks to the information of our coworker, Shigure Kaito, we successfully eliminated the threat that was with his eldest daughter, and hope that she doesn't possess any other powers. His youngest showed no signs of being the same as her mother and sister, so she is off our list._

 _We are very much thankful that the angel is finally out of this world. Kaito-san seems to have coped very well with the fact that we killed his wife and possibly his daughter, but he has said that he holds no significant bond to them, saying that this was his initial plan._

 _We are glad that he helped us with information, and the fact that he was not hesitant to kill his wife in front of his daughters makes him a very valuable piece in our company._

 _If I can recall, the eldest should be called Nanami, as that was the name Kaito-san used to lure her out. She has brown eyes and black hair, looking mainly like her father with the beauty from her mother. The best case scenario is that she dies of blood loss, due to her wings being cut off._

 _As for the youngest, we don't care what happens to her.'_

Reading the name of who wrote the file, Reiko's eyes widened, her breath hitching in her throat.

' _Karasuma Tadaomi.'_

Frantically slamming her laptop screen down, she rested her elbows on her desk, holding her head in her hands. "Maybe I need some sleep." she whispered, still in disbelief. Taking off her glasses, she rubbed her eyes and flopped onto her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin as she fell asleep.

The coffee was left untouched.

* * *

"Nee-chan, wake up! You're gonna be late!"

Startled by her sister's voice, Reiko looked at her clock and gasped at the time. "Oh shit!"

It was 45 minutes before school would start.

Quickly pulling on some clothes, she washed up and grabbed the piece of buttered toast her sister had made for her, shoving it in her mouth. Pulling on her shoes, she grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her to the train station, where Reiko safely got her sister to her classroom.

She then quickly boarded the train to Kunugigaoka, where she finally had a chance to breath. Combing her hands through her hair, she felt a slight draft on her legs, and looked down. And that's when she realized it.

'Shit! I'm in my school uniform!'

You might be wondering, why does Reiko not like her school uniform?

Well, being an half angel had it's perks, but it also had it's flaws. As angels were meant to be very stunning and such, she would always get stares from a lot of people, especially if she was in a skirt or dress.

At school, boys were... let's say at the age where they were getting more perverted, there was always the ogling eyes where ever she went. There was nothing that she could do, as people would question why she was in her gym clothes if she changed.

Arriving at the station, she jogged to the school, where she attempted to make her way to the pathway up the mountain. Looking down as to avoid the eyes of all the students, she bumped into a certain person.

More like crashed.

Looking up, she saw a strawberry blonde boy with violet eyes and instantly recognized the boy. "Ah, I'm very sorry Asano-san. I should have been looking at where I was going." Reiko quickly apologized, bowing to him.

"That's okay, but don't think you should be going the other way? Unless you're one of those 3-E scum, you should be headed where we're going." She cursed in her mind. Quickly making up a lie, she hoped that her guess was correct.

"My friend asked if I could get some drinks for her and I, so I decided to go get them before class starts, just so that I don't forget about it." she quickly said, hoping that the Virtuoso would fall for it.

"I see. Was there a reason for you to bring your whole bag?"

"W-We were on our way to our class when she mentioned it, so I let her go ahead so that I could grab them." she responded, mentally cursing herself for stuttering.

"...Alright. Be quick, for class is starting."

"Of course."

Running away from the Five Virtuosos, Reiko soon spotted a vending machine, and was glad that her assumption was correct. Ignoring it, she ran up the mountain path in record time, barely making it in time for class.

"Reiko-san, you're just on time. But please, refrain from coming so late and arrive earlier, okay?" Korosensei said, and she nodded. Of course, all eyes were on her as her classmates were puzzled on her outfit. No one had really seen here without her regular clothes on, but she'd have to explain later.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you'd wear the school's uniform for once. Feeling fancy today?" Karma said, taunting her as she sat in her seat conveniently located next to his.

"Shut up Akabane. I woke up late and didn't have time. I had to get Yuki to school safely, not to mention that her school is 4 stops away, and our house is another 2." she hissed back, grumpy that she didn't have her daily morning coffee, or a good night's rest.

"Ehh? Who's Yuki? Why did you wake up so late? Did you stay up while talking to your boyfriend?" he playfully asked while Reiko took out her notebook to take notes for Social Studies.

"As if I'd have a boyfriend." she retorted, attempting to block the demonic boy by focusing on the lesson at hand. Unfortunately for her, Karma constantly tried to get her attention by poking her, throwing bits of paper, and many other methods.

Her arm was already sore from all the poking, and she was getting fed up. Her anger was raising much higher than it normally did, and Reiko was having a hard time keeping it in. Korosensei had called Karma off many times, and seeing as to how he wasn't getting a response from the girl, he finally gave up.

But of course, as soon as he had stopped, lunch time had came, so that just gave him more options to bug her.

Quickly packing up her things, she grabbed her lunch and opened it up, ignoring everyone that went outside. "Reiko? Aren't you going to join us outside?"

She looked up to see Isogai and the group, including the smirking Karma. "Not today. I need some space to think about something." she said with a smile, and Isogai nodded.

"Alright. If you want, you can join us whenever."

Leaving the girl alone, Reiko sat alone, zoning out the small amount of chatter that was from the remaining students.

She needed to know more about Karasuma and the so-called 'Angel Project'.

Her curiosity had actually kept her up all night, but she never went back to her laptop due to the fear. She had finally fallen asleep at 5 am, but was forcefully woken up at 7:15 for school by her sister. 2 hours of sleep wasn't enough, so she was still quite drowsy.

After eating her lunch, she immediately placed her head on her arms, closing her eyes. 'Maybe for a few minutes...'

She instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 _"Nanami! Come here for a moment, would you?"_

 _Hearing her father's voice, she picked up her baby sister and ran over to where he was. Toji had brought a few of his friends from work, or at least, that's what she thought he said._

 _Locating his voice in the nearby forest close to his house, she glided across the surface with her wings, making sure that her sister was safe. Thanks to being part angel, her eyesight, speed, and hearing was drastically raised._

 _Landing close to where her father was, she walked into the clearing, where she couldn't believe her eyes._

 _"M-Mother?..." she whispered out, her eyes wide at the sight of seeing her mother being held back._

 _"Nanami, watch closely. This is what your mother deserves for entering this place. She is a dangerous threat to our world." her father said, his voice monotone as he held a gun against her mother's back, right where her heart was._

 _"Nanami! Run as far as you can, and get away from this place! Find my sister, she'll help you. Please Nanami, listen to your mother's last request I beg of you!" her mother cried out, and she seemed unable to process her mother's information._

 _"Shut up, you monster!"_

 _The trigger was pulled._

 _With wide eyes, her mother fell to the ground, blood blossoming from her wound as it stained her wings, which were now limp._

 _"Get the girl."_

 _The men who she thought were her father's friends suddenly started to approach her, and in fear, she ran._

 _"If you can't get her, at least get the wings!"_

 _Even with her wings, she only managed to get out of the forest before the men had somehow caught up to her. One suddenly took out a long, thin sword, and using her shock as a distraction, he swiftly cut her wings off._

 _She cried out in pain, falling to the ground. She managed to cover her sister's head from the ground, but she started to cry from being jostled around so much._

 _With that, one of them picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, giving her sister to another person._

 _She struggled to stay awake, and lifted her head to meet eye contact with the one with the sword._

 _His eyes pierced hers, but she could only last for a few moments before she fell unconscious._

* * *

"...!"

Eyes wide, Reiko jolted up from her sleeping position on her desk and frantically looked around. Everyone was still concentrated on their lesson, though Karma seemed a bit surprised at her behaviour. Her breaths came out quickly, as if she had run a long distance, and her heart was racing.

'It's okay. They aren't here anymore. No one is hunting you. You're safe in this classroom.' she thought to herself, trying to calm herself down.

'Where are my wings?!'

She looked behind her to see nothing but a wall. Panic filled her as she reached and touched her back, which all she felt was the material of her uniform, nothing else.

'...Oh right.'

Her brain quickly caught up with the events and remembered that she wasn't in the past. Though she was still shaken up, she took out her things and attempted to pay attention to their literature lesson at hand.

She didn't notice that Karma was staring at her with a suspicious look.

Class ended, and Reiko went to pack up and go home.

"Minna-san, please go get ready for gym now!"

Oh shit.

She forgot about gym.

'Kuso kuso kuso! God damn it what do I do now? Do I skip?'

"Reiko-san?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked up to see Korosensei in front of her, looking worried. At least, as worried as his smile let him.

"Are you alright? You've been sitting here for quite a while, and gym is about to start." he said, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright. I was just lost in thought. I'll be going now." Standing up, she grabbed her gym bag from the hooks at the back and walked over to the change rooms, where she quickly pulled on her shorts and t-shirt before walking outside.

"Damn, it's hot out."

Stretching her arms, she joined the others, staying as far away from Karasuma as possible. After a bit of gun targeting, they had some free time to practice before being marked.

"I dun wanna practice in this heat..." Reiko mumbled, and she slowly walked over the shade of a large tree. Sitting on the ground, she embraced the coolness and sighed, before realizing that there was someone next to her.

It was of a woman with short black hair in a lab coat, and she had seemed to be translucent. "Um, excuse me? Who are you?" Reiko asked, and the woman looked at her with a surprised look.

"You can see me?"

"Of course! Can't everyone?" Reiko asked, and the woman shook her head.

"I've been at this spot for a while, and no one has noticed that I'm here. My name is Yukimura Aguri, by the way."

"Shigure Reiko."

"Reiko-san, huh? What a nice name."

"Same goes to you, Yukimura-san. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here instead of somewhere else? Surely something is better than watching a classroom." Reiko asked, and Aguri gave her a light smile.

"You see, I used to be a teacher, so seeing these kids really makes me happy. I feel like I'm bonded to them. Though they can't see me, as long as I can see them happy, then it makes me happy too."

"They can't see you... Maybe!"

Turning to face Aguri, Reiko whispered in her ear, or what she hoped was her ear. "A seraph?"

"Yeah! I've heard and read that a long long time ago, there were these things called Seraphim! They were people that couldn't be seen by humans, except for certain ones called Shepards. Maybe you're one, Yukimura-san!"

"I doubt it. Last time I checked, I was definitely a human."

"Oh. Well, at least it was worth a try, right?"

"Un."

"Oi, Reiko, what are you doing! Don't just stand around doing nothing! You need to practice!" She jerked her head over to see Karasuma a good distance away.

"H-Hai!" she yelled back and quickly stood up.

"I need to get going. Sorry for cutting our conversation short, Yukimura-san."

"Oh no, it's fine. You can come visit me whenever you want. I just have one last question for you before you go."

"Hm?"

"Where did you learn of these 'Seraphim' and 'Shepards'?"

Reiko crossed her arms, thinking back.

"Hmm, normally, I wouldn't tell anyone, for I'm not allowed, but I guess you'll be an exception!"

Crouching down once more, she whispered into Aguri's ear.

"It's from an old book called the Celestial Record. I found it a long time ago and read it as a child. If you want, I can bring it in one day and show you."

"It's fine. All I needed was the title."

Nodding, Reiko went back into the hot sun after waving to Aguri.

"What was that? You talking with your invisible friend?" Karma teasing asked as he approached her.

"Nothing. Just chatting with a seraph."

"...What?"

"Exactly what I've just said. Wanna be sparring partners?" Reiko asked, going off topic, and Karma sighed.

"Okay then."

The two began their friendly fight, taunting and jabbing at each other with their rubber knives. "So, what was that about 'Seraphs'?" Karma asked, and she shook her head.

"Seraphim are invisible beings that cannot be seen by humans- Ngh!"

Pain suddenly wracked her body, and Reiko fell to her knees, coughing up blood. "Shit! Are you okay?" Karma yelled, crouching down, and she nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I'm not sure what happened." she mumbled back, and with some help, stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. 'Shit, so the curse is still here, huh? Then why didn't it activate with Aguri?'

"Reiko! You're up next!"

"Hai!"

"Welp. Bye bye, partner." she said, leaving Karma behind and jogged over to Karasuma. "Another spar?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Don't hold back."

"Un!"

Though still a bit shaken up, Reiko put up a good fight again Karasuma once more, making everyone stare in awe again.

"Reiko, by any chance do you know of a book called the Celestial Record?" Karasuma asked while they were sparring, and Reiko froze up, almost getting hit by his blade before quickly moving away.

"No."

"When why did I over hear you with Akabane talking about seraphim?"

"Umm... That was... I mean..."

Being distracted, Karasuma threw her to the ground and pointed his knife at her back. "Tell me. Now."

"...I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'll die if I do."

"Oh really?" Karasuma looked at her with a suspicious look, and Reiko scoffed, standing up.

"I can show you."

"Seraphim are people that were once humans or were born into the world with high resonance- Ngh!" She clutched her chest and fell to her knees. "They specialize in four different categories. Fire, water, ear- Gah!" Blood splattered the ground.

"E-Earth, and wind. The only people that can see Seraphim are humans with high resonance or Shepar- Fuck!" Blood trickled down her chin as she curled up her body in an attempt to dull the pain.

"The only way for them to die is to be infected by malevolence. They will then turn into Hellions, and soon into Drakes, then Dragons, and rampage through the world, spreading malevolence." Looking up at Karasuma, who was clearly stunned by this, she shakily stood up, stumbling.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else. Not only would I pass out from the pain, but my body would probably shut down, resulting in my death. I'm sure you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"And then you have the demons and angels. Both can only be seen by high resonance people once again, and are also very rare to even spot in the first place."

Slowly walking forwards, Reiko stopped right next to Karasuma and gave him a smug smile. "I'm surprised it's taking you this long to find out. Even if you try to eliminate me, you won't be able to."

She walked a few feet away, ignoring everyone's stares before turning back once more, breathing out a few words that no one could hear.

"It's not everyday you see someone with low resonance spot an angel and a demon."


	3. Chapter 3: First Mission

_A quick note, words spoken in english will be italicized. I've changed it so that thoughts aren't italicized to make things easier._

* * *

"Who the hell is she?"

Everyone stared at the young, busty blond woman that was clinging onto Korosensei's tentacle. "This is your new english teacher from now on. She'll be taking care of half of your classes." Karasuma explained, a bit weirded out at the woman.

"My name is Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you everyone!" she said with a smile.

'...Jelavic?'

"Does anyone have any questions?" Karasuma asked, and Reiko raised her hand, causing him to look at her with a suspicious look. It had been a week since the litte incident that happened during gym "...Yes, Reiko?"

"Irina-sensei, do you have any siblings?"

Reiko could see a flicker of discomfort cross her face before it returned to it's smile. "No, why?" she answered back, and Reiko sighed.

"It's nothing. I was a bit curious as to why you had the same last name as my mother." Irina's smile froze, and she laughed nervously.

"It must be just a coincidence."

"Yeah. Maybe."

With that, their classes started off as per usual, though Reiko felt a bit more uncomfortable than normal. It felt like there was someone constantly looking at her, but when she looked up from her work, everyone was busy with their own things, including Karma.

Sighing, she went back to work, awaiting their gym time.

* * *

For today, Korosensei had decided to play a little game with them during their break, just before their first english period with Irina.

Something about assassination soccer and such, but Reiko wasn't really into that kind of stuff.

"Korosensei!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to see Irina running over with a huge smile on her face. "I heard from Karasuma that you're super fast! Is it true?" she asked, and Korosensei made a sheepish face.

"I'm not that fast..." he said, denying her exclamation, even though he was a mach 20 octopus.

Reiko was busy tuning everything out, and all she heard was something about Vietnamese coffee before Korosensei blasted off. "You'd think that because she's a professional hitman, she'd have already been to Vietnam and have tried some already. Then again, work always keeps people busy, so maybe that's why." Reiko mumbled to herself.

It was the smell of smoke that had alerted her.

Snapping out of her mini trance, she had looked up to see that Irina had completely changed, and was standing next to three bulky men as Nagisa was on the ground, dazed.

"If you brats get in the way of my assassination, I'll kill you."

She was holding a small, golden gun in her hands, a evil smile on her lips.

A plan popped into Reiko's head, and she smirked. Quickly but carefully, she made her way over to Irina, and in a flash, she ran right by her and snatched her gun away from her hands.

"You brat! Give me back my gun!" Irina signaled to the men behind her, and they swiftly grabbed the guns from their backs, pointing it at Reiko. Everyone was quite shocked, and Karasuma even came out.

"Irina! What are you doing?" he yelled.

"That stupid brat stole my gun!"

"Don't worry Karasuma-sensei, I've got this." With a smirk, Reiko played around with the gun in hand, examining it. She didn't even give a second glance at the guns in front of her eyes. "Nice, a gold gun... Only one bullet? Jeez, you must really trust your aim, do you? I feel like you're too confident in your skills..."

Reiko trailed off, and she swiveled around, pointing the gun in the direction of the forest.

"I know you're there. Come on out."

A chuckle came from the distance, and out stepped a man with messy red hair, with black glasses, jeans, a black hoodie and headphone around his neck.

"Who are you?" Reiko asked, and the man smirked.

" _Aw, so you don't recognize me? Come on, you should know who I am. I know it's been like, 7 years since we last met, but still._ " Her aim lowered, though she was still a bit suspicious.

"No way..."

Blindly throwing the gun back at Irina, she approached the man. " _Luciel, what the fuck are you doing here?_ " she hissed, and he grinned.

" _We've been looking for since you went missing, wondering where you were._ "

" _You promised me power until I killed my father, so there's no need for me in your world._ "

" _First off, we never finished our contract, so you need to redo it. Second of all, I need to be close by in order for you to use my power anyways. Besides, there was something that we had vowed, anyways._ "

" _...That I do a few 'jobs' for you, right?_ " she whispered, and he nodded.

" _Correct._ "

" _Isn't there a different way that I can repay you? I don't want to live as a killer and have so many regrets._ " she begged, and he sighed.

" _I- Shit, move!_ "

" _Huh?_ "

Shoving Reiko aside, Luciel blocked the sudden attack. " _A hellion._ " he simply said.

" _Then let's get rid of it._ "

" _Alright then._ "

Jumping aside, Reiko quickly raised her arm into the air, her palm facing the sky.

" _I, Reiko-_ "

" _You're doing it wrong!_ " Luciel yelled.

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _You need your angel name!_ " Reiko sighed and tried once more.

" _I, Eris, wish to use this holy power to pierce through this darkness and be rid of this malevolence. May this soul's suffering come to an end, for light has won._ "

With those last words, a circle appeared underneath the hellion and absorbed the malevolence, turning it back into an ordinary wolf. "At least that's done." she muttered, and walked over to where everyone was.

"Karasuma-sensei, forgive me for making such the commotion. I'll explain everything to you, but first..."

"Everyone here needs to leave."

"What! Why should we? We deserve to know too!" Maehara yelled, and everyone nodded.

"Yeah! We're your friends Reiko!" Nakamura yelled, and Reiko just shook her head.

"This is a very private matter. I doubt you'd even be able to believe what I say. Actually, I doubt Karasuma-sensei as well, but I feel like he has enough strength to take in everything. Now please, if you will." she said, motioning to the classroom.

"Like hell we will!" Okajima said.

"Don't make me force you."

"As if you could do anything against all of us!" Terasaka yelled, and Reiko snapped.

"Do you really doubt me? I said leave. NOW. Or else you'll turn into a bunch of dead corpses."

Everyone flinched, and they reluctantly left, leaving just Reiko and Karasuma in the field. "Anyways, where were we? Oh yes. Karasuma-sensei, do you know a good amount of English?" she asked, and he nodded. "Great. Would you please grab hold of my hand?" Doing as told, his eyes widened when a voice filled his head.

 _'Hey there! Can you hear me?'_

"Who is that?" Karasuma asked out loud.

 _'My name is Luciel. You can only hear me because you're in contact with Reiko. I'm afraid you can't see me either. I'm one of those so called seraphim.'_ Reiko sweatdropped at Luciel's antics, but let him continue.

 _'The reason why I appeared was because I am bonded to Reiko, and recently she had suddenly disappeared._

 _'As for that mini tornado that you just saw, that's a hellion. Monsters made of malevolence. Hellions were one humans or seraphim, so the only way to release the body from the malevolence is to purify them._

 _'That should be about it. Any questions?'_

"...No."

 _'Great! Our conversation is done.'_

Letting go of Karasuma's hand, she brushed herself off. "Let's see, by now, english would be done, so I'm guessing that it's gym time, right? I'll be late, I have some things I need to take care of first." she lied, and he sighed.

"Alright then. It just keeps on getting weirder and weirder." Karasuma said, mumbling the last part.

Reiko walked into the forest, with Luciel close behind.

 _"That was close, you know."_ he said.

 _"What? What did I do wrong?"_ she asked.

 _"Even though you removed the malevolence from the hellion, it still lingered and entered your body when you yelled at your friends. Now, normally I would be fine with this, but you're part angel. It'll be easier for you to become a hellion if you aren't careful."_

 _"Damn, you're right."_ Reiko massaged her temples, sighing. _"This is so much stuff to keep track of."_

 _"That's your fault."_

 _"I never wanted to become part angel or make a contract, okay? Also, really? A seraph?"_ she retorted, reaching the end of the forest.

 _"It was the only thing that I could think of."_ They came to a large cliffside, where it was the perfect place for the two to do their contract.

 _"Let's go. The circle is ready."_ Luciel said, and they stepped inside, linking their hands together.

 _"I, Sitri, and you, Luciel, shall make a vow here."_ Reiko started, and the circle started to glow.

 _"Until both sides reach an agreement, these linked hands shall not be broken."_ Luciel continued, and chains emerged from the ground, looping around their entwined hands.

 _"With this condition, let us curse each other and thus make a vow."_ they said in unison, and with that, the chains tightened before shattering apart.

 _"Welp, now that's over, I'd better get back to class."_

Entering her body, Reiko skipped over to the field, where she witnessed everyone going back inside. "Damn, missed gym." she mumbled. Looking over, she saw that Karasuma was walking down the path, and she quickly rushed over.

"Karasuma-sensei! Where are you going?" she asked, and he looked over.

"You're late."

"I know I know. It's hard to navigate through these woods. Anyways, you gonna answer my question?"

"...I need to leave to prepare for a party."

"A party? You don't seem like the type for them."

"I'm going as a representative for the Ministry of Defense. Though I don't like it, I'm forced to go." he sighed, and Reiko slowly nodded up and down.

"I see. Who's hosting?"

"Some person named V."

"I see. Good luck!" Reiko said before she ran back to class for their exam.

 _'V, huh? Welp, it looks like we've found our man.'_ Luciel said, and Reiko paused.

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _'You're first mission is to go to this party that your teacher is going to and assassinate a person by the name of Adrian Summers. He's a guest from England, but Lucifer wants him dead. I'm not sure why, but that's what he told me. By the way, he has a special spot in hell, so your people up in heaven won't have to deal with him."_ he explained, and Reiko sighed.

 _'And when does this party start?'_

 _'8 pm sharp, though people are coming early at around 6. There'll be performers, so maybe you can fit in with them.'_

 _Alright. I might as well ditch school to prepare. I only have about 2 hours anyways.'_

Running into the classroom, where people were still chatting, Reiko snagged her stuff and ran off, leaving the few people who saw her in confusion.

* * *

"Target located. What a skimpy outfit." Reiko muttered to herself.

She was currently inside the party area, where she was watching the performers practice. According to Luciel, they would be taking a break in about 15 minutes, which left her time to choose someone to be.

 _'Reiko, I've snagged a bartender's outfit that fits me. I'll be walking around and such, so just contact me if you need anything. If I spot our Adrian, then I'll tell you, alright?'_

 _'Okay.'_

Seeing as how all the dancers, which were all female, were leaving the stage, Reiko took action.

From her spot on one of the balconies, she ran down the stairs and started to follow the person she picked. Seeing as to how she was going to the bathroom, she followed behind and entered with her.

"Hmm? Who are you? You don't seem to be one of the helpers." the girl said, and in a flash, Reiko swiftly took her out with a hit to the back of her neck.

"This is a shit costume."

Taking it off, she used a power that Luciel had gifted to her and changed her appearance to be the girl. She could only do it if she knew the appearance exactly, so it was good that she examined them first.

"Alice, huh?" Looking at her hairstyle, she stole the elastic and tied her hair just like the real Alice before hiding her in a stall.

"Alice! Hurry up!" yelled a voice from outside, and Reiko yelled back.

"Alright!"

Pulling the mid-thigh high red and black dress on, she tightened the strings at the back and pulled them into a small bow. Slipping on the black heels that went with her thigh highs and her elbow high gloves, she ran out the door.

"Alice, you need to practice your solo!"

 _'I have a solo?'_

"You better make sure that it's perfect."

"Okay okay."

Walking on stage, Reiko tested the mic before the music began to play. Luckily for her, it was a song that she knew, so she could easily pretend that she knew it all along.

After finishing her practice, the others did as well, and they took their break just before the party started.

At around 8:45, guests flooded in, and peeking from the curtains, she could not only the glimpse of red hair from Luciel, but Karasuma's piercing eyes.

 _'Luciel, have you spotted Adrian yet?'_

 _'I'm serving him right now. He's an easy fellow to spot. He also seems to want a girlfriend, so if you can, lure him outside into the garden and get him from there.'_

 _'Alright.'_

"May I have your attention please."

"My name is V, and I am your host today. Today's party is just a very casual, but also formal, so please have fun and relax. We will have some entertainment while you can enjoy a few drinks. Many people here are also looking for business, so you can also get deals out of this party.

"I'd also like to welcome a very special guest today. His name is Adrian Summers, and he's the head of England's Police Force."

"Now that this is over, please, enjoy the show, and the party."

With V finishing his small speech, the party started with a few of the performers doing a little dance, followed up by solos.

Once they were done, V came back on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now have our final performance and solo. Please welcome Alice Cartwright."

Stepping on stage, Reiko took a deep breath, calming her nerves as she reached the mic. With a smile, she confidently started to sing, luring everyone in with her voice.

"Sono yubi ni, hikaru ai no akashi sae, kieirisou na hodo yasashiku, sasayaito kotoba wa, kindan no serenaade~"*

As she saw people's faces light up, in the corner of her eye, she could see Adrian whispering to Luciel, and a smile dawned on her face.

Finally finishing her song, she bowed and walked off stage as everyone clapped for her.

"Alright girls, you're free to roam around in the party." said their manager, and they rushed off.

 _'It seems like someone is interested in you, Sitri. Come over to where Adrian and I are.'_

 _'Don't call me by my demon name! You know I hate it.'_ Reiko angrily yelled to Luciel in her head as she made her way towards them.

 _'Oh, then should I call you Eris then?'_ he teased, and she pouted.

 _'That's better, but I still hate it.'_

"A pout doesn't look good on your face, my lady."

Looking up, she saw that she had arrived at Adrian and Luciel's spot, and she curtsied. _"Mr. Adrian, it's a pleasure to meet you."_ she said, and his eyes widened.

 _"Miss Alice, I didn't strike you as the person to study English."_ he said, and she smiled.

 _"I'd figure it'd help me in life."_

 _"Miss Alice, would you like some wine?"_ Reiko looked over to see Luciel holding a tray of red wine and white wine.

 _"Oh no, I'm fine."_

 _"Some water then? Your throat must be parched after your performance."_

 _"That would be nice. Thank you."_

As Luciel left, she and Adrian engaged in some small talk before he was called over by a few people, one of them being the grumpy Karasuma.

 _"Meet me in the garden at 11."_ he whispered to her as he went past before leaving. Though she had a passive face on the outside, on the inside, she was freaking out.

'Yes! I did it! Now all I have to do is wait.'

Staying at the back, she slowly watched time go by, until there were 5 minutes till 11. Sneaking out, she came to the garden, where a chilly wind blew by.

"It's cold..." she mumbled, and suddenly, a warm coat was draped over her shoulders. Looking behind her, Reiko saw that Adrian had taken off his coat for her, and she smiled.

 _"Thank you very much sir."_

"Please, you don't have to stress yourself. Japanese is fine."

"Alright then. What did you want me here for?" she asked, and he sighed.

"Dear Alice... As soon as I had seen you on stage, I instantly fell in love. Your voice, your beauty, your personality... was heavenly."

"Alice, run away with me back to England." he declared, and Reiko froze.

"W-What do you mean? Mr. Adrian, are you sure that the wine isn't getting to your head?" she stuttered, clearly flustered by the sudden confession.

"I am very sure that I am not drunk Miss Alice. These are my true feelings for you." The two fell silent, the chirping of the crickets and the soft wind accompanying them.

"...I'm sorry Mr. Adrian, but I can't." she mumbled, looking down.

"Why not? Is it your job? You can always start again in England." he said, trying to convince her, but she shook her head.

"That's not it. It's just that..." She slowly moved her right hand towards her upper thigh, and reached underneath her dress.

"I'm not the Alice you know."

With wild eyes, she lunged towards him and with the knife in her hand, slashed his chest. "Who... Are you?..." he rasped out, placing a hand over his wound in an attempt to stanch the blood.

"Someone you don't know." Reiko said, her voice monotone as she looked into his eyes.

"Help!-"

Adrian was cut short as she cut his throat, turning his words into gurgles as he fell to the ground, dead. _"Let's go, Reiko."_

Luciel was now beside her, holding out a black hooded cape. Grabbing it from his, she quickly tied it around her neck and pulled the hood over her head, just as the doors to the garden burst open.

"Halt! Who are you?"

Spinning on her heel she looked over to see Karasuma next to V, as well as the rest of the performers.

 _'Let's go.'_

Ditching her heels, she rushed towards the nearby forest, thinking of a escape plan.

'That was not how I expected things to go. With Karasuma on my heels, I'm gonna get caught- Oh shit!'

Reiko's thoughts were interrupted when she tripped on a stray tree root, sending her flying as her foot twisted.

"Shit! My ankle's busted." she mumbled to herself, and taking a deep breath she started to whisper some words as Karasuma and a few police members had just arrived, guns out as they pointed them at 'Alice'.

 _"Elohim Essaim, Elohim Essaim. Caeli enarrant gloriam vos, ita et vos sic parvis magna._ _"*_

"Stop what you are doing and freeze. Sta-" Karasuma stopped as he saw her twisted ankle before sighing. "Hands up and don't talk."

Instead of listening to his orders, she merely looked up at him with her dull eyes and finished her words.

 _"Carpe diem, et carpe noctem."*_

With that, she disappeared into light.

* * *

 _After a short debate with myself, I decided to use latin for Reiko's little chant at the end to disappear/teleport away, so here's the english translation. I'm trusting the websites that I've used plus the smallest amount of google translate for this._

 _also the 'elohim essaim' is from shigatsu wa kimi no uso/your lie in april so props to them_

 _"God, hear my voice, god hear my voice. The heavens declare the glory of you, so you bring greatness in small beginnings."_

 _"Seize the day, and seize the night."_

 _by the way the lyrics I used were from Piano X Forte X Scandal by OSTER Project, sung by Meiko_


	4. Chapter 4: Walled with Burden

"Reiko! What happened to your foot?" Isogai looked at Reiko's injured foot as she hobbled into the classroom with a pair of crutches.

"Oh, I was playing around last night outside my apartment and tripped on the curb, causing me to twist my ankle. I should be fine in two weeks." she explained, lying between her teeth, and he nodded.

"I hope you get better soon."

"Thanks."

Moving over to her desk, Reiko sat down and rested her crutches against the nearby wall, just as Korosensei walked in. "Now class, before we begin, I'd like to talk about something recent."

"If you've seen the news, it seems like someone has been killed. Karasuma-sensei was also at the scene, so he knows all about it too. I doubt he'll tell you guys, so I'll do all the explaining."

"Adrian Summers, the head of the Police Force in England, was recently murdered presumably by Alice Cartwright. She ran away into the forest, but was soon surrounded by the Ministry of Defense, including Karasuma-sensei. However, she suddenly disappeared after reciting some words."

"But here's the mysterious part."

"After they came back to where the murder took place, at the famous photographer V's mansion, there was a girl named Alice Cartwright where they had found her in the bathroom. Her clothes were gone except for her undergarments and had said that a girl no older than 15 had approached her and knocked her unconscious."

"Who's the real culprit, the one who disappeared, or the one that they found?" Korosensei asked, and everyone started to chat among themselves.

"Maybe someone impersonated her and then killed the man..." Maehara said, and people nodded.

"Korosensei, what did the girl say before she disappeared?" Nagisa asked, and Korosensei sighed.

"I'm afraid that I do not know the answer to that, Nagisa-kun."

"But I do."

Everyone looked over to see Karasuma standing in the doorway, his usual emotionless face on. "You guys are talking about the recent murder, correct? I can repeat the words that the girl said for you, if you wanted."

Walking to the center of the room, he cleared his throat. "She said some gibberish that some of my coworkers recognized as Latin, but we're unsure of the translation. It is a dead language after all. Anyways, here it is."

 _"_ _Elohim Essaim, Elohim Essaim. Caeli enarrant gloriam vos, ita et vos sic parvis magna."_ he recited, and everyone looked confused, unable to translate the words.

 _"Carp-"_

 _"'Carpe diem, et carpe noctem'_ , right?"

Everyone's gaze shifted over to Reiko, and Karasuma looked at her with a suspicious eye. "Answer me truthfully. How do you know this phrase, or rather, the last part of it?" he asked, and she looked at everyone.

"I recognized it as a phrase that my mother used to say to me multiple times when I was younger. I know what it means as well." She lied, and everyone nodded their head, believing it.

"Would it be possible if you could tell us the meaning?" Korosensei asked, and she nodded.

"God, hear my voice, God, hear my voice. The heavens declare the glory of you, so you bring greatness from small beginnings. Seize the day, and seize the night." she recited, and Karasuma twitched.

She had sounded awfully like that woman last night who disappeared.

"Reiko?"

She looked up at Karasuma. "Yes?"

"What is your mother's name?"

She flinched ever so slightly, putting on a fake smile. "My mother's name? It's been a while, but her name is Alisha Jelavic." she answered, and Karasuma sighed.

"What about your father's name?"

Her smile had lowered into a scowl, and Reiko crossed her arms. "I'd rather not speak of his name, thank you very much." she grumbled.

"Reiko, I am a higher authority than you. Please answer my question." he repeated, and she sighed.

'Actually, I'm higher than you, but you just don't know me.' she thought in her head, but in reality, she responded. "...Shigure Kaito."

Karasuma's eyes widened as he recognized the name. "You mean the Kaito Shigure who played a big part in the Angel Project a few years ago in the Ministry of Defense?" he asked, and Reiko feigned a confused look.

"Angel Project? I don't remember him saying anything about that, but he does work in the Ministry." she said, and Karasuma nodded.

"Alright. Thank you for answering my questions. I was just a bit curious about a few things." he said, and Reiko nodded.

'A bit weird as why he would ask those questions, but then again, I must be missing some information on my profile. He has them all on hand.' she thought, sighing.

Class soon started, with Social and Math being their first two periods, followed up by their double block, English with Irina.

Socials was a breeze, and with a little help from Karma, as much as Reiko didn't want to admit it, Math was just as easy.

Then came the dreaded English.

Instead of teaching them, Irina just sat at the front, angrily tapping on her tablet after she had gave the class the time for a study hall period.

"Um, Sensei, if you aren't going to teach us anything, then can you switch with Korosensei? We have entrance exams coming up." Isogai said, and Irina merely scoffed.

"Right. Why don't you guys give up? You're already the lowest of the low in this school. There'd be no point in studying now."

Something snapped in everyone, and their faces darkened.

"Listen, how about this. When I successfully complete the assassination, I'll give you 5 million yen for you guys to share among yourselves! Doesn't that sound like a good deal-?"

"Class, please take out a notebook or a sheet of paper, as you will need to take notes."

Everyone looked over to see that Reiko had stood up and grabbed a crutch, and now was walking to the front of the class.

"You brat! What do you think you're doing?" Irina questioned, and Reiko looked at her with dull eyes.

"I'm teaching the class, because you seem to be very incapable to do so. If you would like to work on the assassination, then please leave." she said, picking up a piece of chalk and writing something on the board.

Defeated, Irina stomped away.

"For today's lesson, we will be learning some Latin, and more specifically, the phrase that Karasuma-sensei recited."

* * *

It was now lunch time, and everyone went outside. Karasuma had arranged a little game for them to play once they were done, and they went right to it.

"Reiko, I'd like to talk to you beforehand." he said, and she nodded, following him to the classroom.

"I heard from Irina that you interrupted her lesson. Is that correct?" he asked.

"She wasn't even teaching in the first place. If she's here to teach, then she should teach. Focusing on just the assassination has made her hated by everyone. She needs to fix this. If she can't do both, then she must leave. Please talk to her on this matter."

Reiko left Karasuma inside to join up with the others, leaving him stunned.

Her tone reminded him just like his former boss, Kaito Shigure.

* * *

'So he did talk to her. At least this is resolved now.'

They were currently walking down the mountain and to the main building, where there was to be an assembly.

Now normally, Reiko would have stayed behind due to her ankle, but when she woke up that morning, she found that it was fully healed.

 _'You should thank me for healing it. It's hindering with your work, which by the way, there's another one pretty soon.'_

She remember what Luciel had said to her, and sighed.

At least Irina and the class were on good terms now.

"Reiko-san!"

Looking behind her shoulder, she saw Kanzaki, Kurahashi, and Okano running towards her.

"What's up?" she asked, and Kurahashi motioned to Kanzaki.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about the Latin lesson you taught us a few days ago. You said that it was a dead language, correct? If it is, then how do you know it?" she asked, and Reiko thought for a moment.

"I was taught by my mother at a very young age, but I'm unsure on how she knew it." she answered. "Next."

"If you know Latin, then does that mean you can transcribe everything?" Kurahashi asked, and Reiko chuckled.

"Not really. I can transcribe most words, but it'll be very rough and most likely incorrect. If you guys want, I can see if I can dig up my old notes for you guys to look at." she suggested, and their faces lit up.

"Really?"

"Really."

Hugging her tight, they said their thanks before they all started to chat.

Soon enough, they reached the main gym, where they lined up at their side. "So this happens all the time, huh?" Reiko mumbled, ignoring the sneers and taunts from the main building. Everyone seemed to get smaller in a way, whether it be physically or mentally.

The assembly started, leaving Class-E to wallow in the crushing words of the main building. Even the principal sneered at them.

His speech ended, and the student council came up to set their presentation. Meanwhile, Karasuma and Irina had come by, but Reiko wasn't interested in that.

She was more interested in the white feather that was sitting in the sun close by.

Looking around, she deemed that it was okay for her to go over, so she went and picked it up before moving back to her spot. No one had noticed her quick exit and entrance, so she took the time to examine it.

"Soft and white... The only thing that can have this type of feathers is an angel..." she trailed off, turning it over.

"...Red?"

Though one side was perfectly white, the other was a blood red. 'It can't be blood, can it?' Just to be safe, she smelled it and instantly revolted.

'It is blood...'

A sudden image flashed through her head, and she dropped the feather.

Her mother, dead on the ground as her blood stained her pure white wings.

Something she wished she could forget.

Sadly, she couldn't.

Reiko's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden gust of wind that flew past both her and Class-E, a sheet of paper appearing next to her. She quickly grabbed it and looked around to see Korosensei, wearing a very bad disguise as he twirled a pencil around.

"There seems to be enough sheet for the whole class. You may continue." he said, and Isogai signaled to the student council, which he then spluttered and stuttered.

"I-I..."

Flustered, he continued with his speech, while Reiko simply read through the handout, memorizing it.

* * *

"Time to walk up a giant ass mountain again." she mumbled.

"But first, the washroom."

Walking over to the nearest restroom, she did her business before walking over to where the path up the mountain started.

On her way, she saw two main building goons ganging up on Nagisa, and on the side, Karasuma and Korosensei were watching. Karasuma seemed to have a concerned look on his face, while Korosensei's were striped green and yellow, meaning that he was confident in Nagisa's skills and mocked the bullies.

"Sorry Korosensei, but you aren't going to see how Nagisa does." she muttered, and walked forward.

 _"Heaven's Light."_

The bullies suddenly stepped back, rubbing their eyes as the yelled in pain. "I can't see! I can't see!" one yelled.

"It burns!"

Rushing towards them, she swiftly grabbed Nagisa's hand and pulled him along, but not before she somehow whispered a message to them.

" _Heaven has you pinpointed. Do something to Class-E and you'll pa_ _y_."

"Let's get out." she said to Nagisa, and they made their way to the mountain base.

As they were running, Nagisa stared at Reiko with a look of envy and awe. She was so strong, and did everything so easily.

Was she even human?

He continued to look at her, and the sudden image of translucent angel wings appeared on his vision, making him jolt.

"You okay?"

He looked up to see Reiko's concerned face, and that the wings were gone.

"It's nothing."

* * *

School was over, and after picking up Yuki and finishing work, she arrived at home late at 7 pm and flicked on the lights. The apartment was quiet, and Reiko assumed that Yuki was either in her room doing some homework or having an early rest.

Trotting to her bedroom, she dropped her bag on the floor before getting right out and into the kitchen, where she made some instant ramen. Bring it into her room, she played around for a bit, looking at a few things before quickly finishing some homework and studying.

Then she started to dig around her room, looking through her closet for something.

"Here it is." she whispered, taking out an old notebook. Inside was the scrawled writing of her 7 year old self, filled with bits of hiragana and lots of Latin, as well as a bit of English.

'Wow, my writing was so messy back then... Eh, it's still readable, and that's what counts.'

There were a few other notebooks as well, so she took those ones out, flipped through, and tucked them safely into her bag. "Anything else in here?..." she mumbled, and went on her tippy toes to search.

There wasn't anything else that she could find, so she gave up for the night and went to bed after finishing up her homework.

* * *

The next day, she did the usual. Take Yuki to school, board the train, and ride over to Kunugigaoka High, where she scaled the mountain quickly and sat at her seat.

She was a bit earlier than usual, so there weren't many people around. She could say that it was just some studiers, such as Kanzaki, Okuda, Isogai, and a few others.

Midterms were indeed coming up after all.

Instead of studying like the others, she took out her old Latin books and looked them through. 'God, this is unreadable.' she thought to herself, and finding an unused notebook, began rewriting them all, making it much neater than before.

'What is that word? Ca, capre? No, it's carpe, right? God, I don't know. Seeing as how the next word is diem, I guess I can assume that it is carpe.'

By the time class started, Reiko had barely done one third, due to the messiness.

"Now class, shall we start?"

Korosensei had greeted the class with multiple copies of himself, each one wearing a different headband that had a subject on them.

'Alright then?'

 _'What a weirdo.'_

 _'Shut up, Luciel.'_ she grumbled at the demon in her head.

"Reiko-san? Can you hear me? Could you please tell me what this poem means?" Korosensei had disrupted her thoughts as she saw a copy in front of her, the headband having the words 'Social Studies' on them.

That was probably one of her worst subjects.

"Let's see..." she trailed off, reading through the passage. "Hehe..." she nervously chuckled, and looked up into Korosensei's beady eyes.

"I don't know."

On the side lines, she could hear Karma laughing at her stupidity as his own clone told him to stay focused.

"That's completely fine Reiko-san. We still have a good amount of time, so I can go through this at your own pace." he answered, and pulled out another sheet of paper out of nowhere.

"Hmm, what about this?" he asked, placing it in front of her. Surprisingly, it was composed in English, and with further inspection, it was the exact same passage.

"Is this translated?"

"Yes. Seeing as how your scores in English are very high, I decided to try a new tactic with you. Please read it and explain it to me as best as you can, in English or in Japanese." he explained.

 _"This passage is explaining the travels of Sir Francis Drake, and is a myth about how he could have possibly had heirs, even though it is said that he had none. However, this was with his wife back in England. He could have possibly eloped with someone during his travels."_

"Correct, Reiko-san! If you are adept at translating, then it would be best to translate whatever passages you don't understand into English and then go from there. Other than that, you are perfectly fine in this subject. All your other ones are very good as well, so- Nuwaa!"

His sentence was interrupted when all of his copies suddenly shifted forms, their heads curving. Looking to her right, Reiko could see Karma playfully sticking his knife out.

Making eye contact, he smiled at her before the knife was forcefully taken out of his hands. "Karma-kun, please do not try to assassinate me during this period! My clones are very fragile!" Korosensei exclaimed, and he just stuck his tongue out before continuing.

"By the way, we will be working on this for the whole day, so make use of the time we have!" he reminded, and everyone groaned.

"Reiko-san, what other subjects are you interested in, or want to study?" he asked, turning back to his unique student, and she sighed.

"I dunno. We aren't allowed to do stuff like music because we don't have clubs, and I think I've got all of my other subjects down." she answered, looking out the window for a brief moment.

"Hmm, do you have any hobbies?"

"Not really. Maybe learning new languages, but I don't really have much time for those. Besides, I have my sister to take care of as well." she commented, and Korosensei perked up.

"What languages do you know thus far?" he asked.

"Just some. English, Japanese, Latin."

"Is Latin not a dead language by now?"

"I think so. Mom wanted me to learn it, and so did Dad, so I studied it. If you know from Karasuma-sensei, I did a small lesson four days ago, Kanzaki and Hinata really liked it, so I brought some of my books. The writing is really messy, so I'm currently rewriting it out." she explained.

"I see. Why don't you work on that then? There's still an hour or so left until lunch." he said, and she nodded. Her clone disappeared, and Reiko took out her books, continuing the task that she started in the morning.

Luckily for her, the second book was a lot neater than the first one, probably due to the slight age gap there was. Of course, as you grow, your writing starts to get neater.

The lunch bell rang, and everyone sighed as their clones disappeared, leaving them with some room to breath and some time to relax. Grabbing the first book with her, she went over to Kanzaki and Hinata, as they were the ones that asked, as set it down.

"You asked, and I shall deliver. Here's one of the few latin notes that I have. My old writing was really messy, so I'm rewriting these. Ask me any questions if you have them." she said as she sat down close by, taking out her lunch.

The two girls flipped through as Reiko watched them out of the corner of her eye, the two of them discussing about some words and such.

"Reiko-san?"

She looked up to see Kanzaki holding up something. "Is this yours? We found it in the book." she said, and Reiko took a closer look. A beaded chain necklace with two dog tags on them. The first one that had a black border showed one of her names, "Sitri", as well as the letters "LC/L".

The other one had the name "William Summers".

Quickly taking it out of Kanzaki's hands, she gave her a small smile. "I-I was looking for this! Thanks for finding it!" she said, and she nodded. The two went back to studying as Reiko frantically hugged the necklace to her chest.

 _'Luciel, explain. Now.'_ she demanded in her head, and the demon responded.

 _'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that this is your punishment. You think Lucifer would let you go scot free? Well, no. Each time you're given a new assignment and successfully finish it, another tag will be added with whoever's name it was. Of course, because our lovely Mr. Williams was the first victim, he's your first tag.'_ he explained as Reiko carefully pulled it over her head and tucked it under her shirt.

 _'And the one with my name?'_

 _'Shows any other people who have a contract who you are and who you're marked by. In this case, you're special, as not only do you have me, but Satan himself, Lucifer.'_

...

She sighed, and unconsciously moved back to her place after retrieving her book from Kanzaki. She felt even more burdened now that this was what she had to deal with. The fact that Karasuma was in the police force, that would make everything harder.

Once glance at her tags and she would be down.

 _'Oh yeah, you can only take the necklace off when you're sleeping or bathing.'_ Luciel added, and Reiko slouched down in her seat. _'Also, you have another one. A man by the name of Raidon, just a simple dude who casually murders people. His next target is someone by the name of...'_

 _'Oh, it's your sister.'_

"Wait, what?!"


	5. Chapter 5: Crazed

"Wait, what?!" she yelled, and everyone stared at her, confused. "Sorry! I was just lost in my thoughts." she said, apologizing, and they went back to work.

 _'What the hell are you talking about? It's my second job and you're already targeting my family?'_ she yelled in her head, and Luciel just sighed.

 _'Hey, this isn't my job. Lucifer just tells me what to say to you. I tried bargaining with him, but he didn't give it up. I swear he has a plan of some sort.'_ he said, and Reiko slammed her face into her desk.

 _'By the way, you might want to check up on her. You'll never know when that murderer will strike.'_ he added with a hint of sarcasm, and she quickly stood up.

 _"You little shit."_ she growled out, attracting the attention of everyone and Korosensei.

"Reiko-san! Please, have a seat and focus!" he called out, but she just glared at him and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a sister save and someone to murder." she growled, and slid the window open before jumping out and running off.

"...Korosensei? Shouldn't we stop her?" Nagisa asked, and he just shook his head.

"If she doesn't come back soon, then I'll retrieve her."

* * *

Stepping off the train, she rushed over to her sister's school, where she went to the office. "I'm here to take Yuki Shigure." she said out of breath, and the secretary looked up.

"And what is your reason?" she asked, and Reiko swore in her head.

"There's a sudden family emergency going on, and I was told to retrieve her." she lied, and the secretary bought it.

"Alright. Just sign here and you're free to take her." she said, and filling in the needed things on the clipboard, Reiko went off to her sister's classroom. Knocking on the door, the teacher answered it, and she quickly explained the situation.

"Yuki, please pack up your things, as your sister is here to pick you up. Don't forget any homework." she said, and with a confused look, Yuki obliged.

"Anee? Why did we leave?" she asked, and Reiko stopped in her tracks, crouching down to her height.

"You know how Aneki is special, right?" she asked, and Yuki nodded. "Well, someone told me that you might be in danger, which is why I went to get you. I want you stay safe." Yuki nodded in understanding, and Reiko pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you understand. Until I can confirm that you're safe, you'll be going to school with me. Is that okay?"

"Un."

"Good. We should get going. I left without saying anything, so I should explain." Holding hands, the two boarded the subway, rode back to Kunugigaoka High, and climbed the mountain.

"Don't stray away, okay? Stay close for now." Clinging onto Reiko's arm, they entered the school, and she went straight to the teacher's office.

"Who is that?"

Reiko looked up to see Karasuma and Irina staring at her and Yuki. "This is my sister. She'll be attending school with me until I can guarantee that she is safe." she explained, and Karasuma looked at her with a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"...Luciel." she muttered, just loud enough for Karasuma to hear, and he sighed.

"Alright. She can stay. I'm not sure how she'll react to that thing though."

"It'll be fine. She's used to stuff like him." she said with a smile, but Karasuma thought otherwise.

She left and walked down the hall, stopping at the door. "Now, my teacher is... odd, but don't you dare run away, okay?" she said, and Yuki nodded. Opening the door, she silently walked it as everyone stared at her and sat at her seat.

Guiding Yuki to an empty seat next to her, Reiko was about to explain everything to Korosensei when she heard laughter coming next to her.

"That's your teacher?! He looks so weird!" she laughed, but quickly shut up once she saw her sister glare at her.

"Reiko Shigure. My reason for suddenly leaving class is due to the dangers that my sister was in. She will be staying with me at all times until I can confirm her safety. Karasuma-sensei has already agreed to this, so I do hope that it is fine with you." she said before sitting down.

"Hmm, I do say that your sister staying here is perfectly fine. Might I ask her name?" he asked.

"Yu-"

"I'm Shigure Yuki, younger sister to Shigure Reiko. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Octopus!" she said quite sternly, but she smiled at the last part and went back to her cheery tone. Everyone thought it was a bit odd for such a small girl to be so stoic, but Reiko was used to it.

Though she didn't remember it, Yuki was... 'trained' by their father for a bit before the two ran away. As she didn't inherit any angelic features, it was planned that Reiko be the 'tool' and for Yuki to become the successor for their father. This was how she would introduce herself to any of his accomplices, the younger sister part being replaced to 'Shigure Kaito's only daughter and successor.'

Of course, the only daughter part was a lie, but Reiko wasn't supposed to be known in public.

Even though Yuki hadn't been with Kaito as long as Reiko, it was still for more than half of her life, even if a third of it wasn't remembered.

As she did some homework, Reiko focused on the lesson at hand, and luckily it quickly came to lunch. Her classmates crowded around Yuki, introducing themselves and having a small chat as Reiko watched from afar.

Then suddenly, she saw Karma whisper to the girl and pass her something secretly. Interested, she stood up and walked over to the red head, watching as she ran over to Korosensei and gave him a big hug.

"Mr. Octopus!" Yuki exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Strawberry told me to do this!" she yelled, and in a flash, a bunch of goo burst out of his stomach as the slight green of the anti-sensei knife was shown.

"Yuki, how many times have I told you not to follow orders from people you barely know?" Reiko scolded, prying the girl off of the gooey octopus.

"But Anee! Strawberry-kun said that he's your best friend, so I thought I could trust him!" Yuki retorted, and Reiko sighed, glaring at Karma.

"Well, Karma and I aren't best friends, so you shouldn't trust him, okay?" she said, and Yuki nodded. Just then, Karma came up and crouched down, giving the two girls a big smile.

"She's lying. We go along just perfectly, don't we Reiko?" he asked, slinging his arm around her shoulders, and she just flicked him on the forehead to shoo him away.

"Shush."

"Aww, is Anee in love? How cute!" Yuki cooed, but was quickly shut down with a fist to her head. "Alright alright, I'll stop. I'm sorry Ms. Ange-"

"Shh!" Reiko hissed, covering her mouth, and Yuki nodded.

"Right. Sorry." she said, her words muffled by Reiko's hand.

* * *

"Y'know, your sister's quite interesting."

"I know." Reiko drawled. She and Karma were walking home together, and Yuki was skipping ahead of them. "Sorry for the odd introduction. Old habits die hard."

"Alrighty."

Looking forward, the streets were silent and clear, which was a bit odd. "Yuki?" Reiko called out, but there was no answer. "Yuki!" she yelled, but there was still no answer.

Except for a small whimper.

"Karma. You should go home." she whispered.

"What do you mean-"

"Go. Now." she demanded, and surrendering, he walked off. Once he was gone, Reiko ran to the nearby alleyway and almost threw up.

There was blood splattered everywhere, a middle-aged man standing with a bloody knife and a wicked smile in front, and her sister crying as blood stained her shirt. "N-Nee-chan... It hurts..." she whispered in pain, and Reiko crouched down, cradling her head.

"It'll be okay Yuki." she whispered back, wiping her tears away and holding her tight. Checking her wound, she inspected it. 'It's too close to her heart. Barely grazed it, but her artery is cut. She won't be able to make it.'

"Just close your eyes, Yuki. The pain will go away, but..." she trailed off.

"B-But what, N-Nee-chan?" she croaked out.

"You won't see Nee-chan again." Yuki's eyes widened and she desperately grabbed onto her sister's shirt.

"No! I don't want you to leave me!" she cried out, but Reiko just took her sister's hand.

"You won't be alone. Kaa-san is waiting for you." she said, and Yuki's grip slackened.

"O...kay..." Yuki's eyes glazed over and her body became limp.

" **Requiescat in Pace** , my dearest." Reiko muttered, shutting her sister's eyelids and standing up.

"You seem pretty calm for the fact that I killed your sister. Do you not have any empathy?" the man asked, playing with the knife in his hand.

"Calm? Calm! You think I'm fucking calm right now!" Reiko yelled. "I'm going insane! First my mother, now my sister! What next, my father?" She paused for a moment before laughing. "Oh wait, I'm killing him! And now I'll kill you!"

Tackling the man to the ground, his grip slackened on the knife, and Reiko took that chance to grab it from him, stabbing his shoulder. "What's your name?" she said, giggling.

"Girly, my name isn't interest to you." he retorted, and she dug the knife deeper.

"Trying to be cocky with me? Tell me your fucking name." she spat out, and he winced.

"Raidon's my Japanese name. Sangwoo is my real name. I'm from Korea." he confessed, and Reiko took the knife out of his shoulder, making him groan in pain.*

"Heh, so you're the one I'm supposed to kill. So you just go around killing little girls? Why don't I give you a taste of your own medicine?"

Raising the knife high, she started stabbing him in the head multiple times, slowly laughing more manically.

 _'Reiko? Are you okay? Oi, Reiko, snap the fuck out of it.'_ Luciel tried talking to Reiko, but she blocked him out.

After a few more stabs, she let go and stood up, ignoring the fact that she was covered in blood.

"Maybe this job isn't so bad after all."

* * *

"Reiko-san, are you alright? You seem a bit off."

She looked up to see Isogai in front of her. It was lunch time, and she was mumbling to herself while smiling. "I'm fine." she said. It had been about two weeks since her sister died and when she killed Raidon, and the news was everywhere. Surprisingly, there was no indication of her fingerprints, and Luciel had said that he removed them.

Luciel was acting weird too. He seemed more on edge, and was constantly talking to Reiko about staying calm and all that crap. She just blocked him off and told him to only talk to her about jobs from Lucifer. He really wanted to just pop out and tell Heaven that he needed their help to calm her down, but he couldn't.

He was banished from there and betrayed them after all.

"Oh yeah. Where did Yuki go? Shun and Emi were wondering why she isn't at school." Isogai asked, and Reiko twitched.

"My father decided that he wanted to take her instead. At first, it was decided that my mother keep her, and it didn't change when she died, but now he decided that she would stay with him. It was the best for her, so I agreed." she lied, and Isogai nodded.

"I see. That's a shame. I'll tell Shun and Emi about this. Thank you for telling me." Leaving Reiko to do her thing, she played with the tags on her neck. Luciel said that six names could fit on one tag, three on each side, so now there was William's name and Raidon's name.

 _'Is there another job yet?'_ Reiko asked Luciel.

 _'...Yes. Lucifer has caught word, so he will give you more missions from now on. The target for today is someone in the Ministry of Defense, by the name of Satoru Inoue. He plays a big part in one of the districts, and Lucifer wants chaos to happen. Inoue will be meeting up with Karasuma after school, at a bar, surprisingly, so it's your duty to remove him. You should be fine without my help.'_

Memorizing the information, Reiko began of a plan. Karma looked at her with slight concern, as this wasn't her usual behavior, but he brushed it off for now. Most of the time, she was the same old Reiko, but there were times where it seems like her sanity snapped and she was going out of control.

Did something happen?

Going on his phone, he looked up some recent news to see if there was anything that could be related to Reiko's sudden change. Most of the stuff was just politics, about Korosensei, and a bunch of random stuff, but there was one thing that caught his eye. The article was two weeks ago, just when she changed. Karma had heard a bit about this news before, but didn't go into depth about it.

'A little girl around the age of 10 and a man around 29 were both found dead in an alleyway. The girl seemed to have died of blood loss due to a wound close to her heart, while the man had many stab wounds in his head. The murder weapon was found close by drenched in blood, but no fingerprints were found except for the man's. While it could have been possible for the girl to murder the man before dying, it's unlikely as once again, there were only the man's fingerprints.'

 _'Interesting.'_

Karma continued to read, sipping on his strawberry milk and occasionally glancing at Reiko to see how she was doing. She seemed fine now, as the odd distance and darkness in her eyes had disappeared as she was talking to Nagisa and Sugino. _'Split personality. That must be it.'_

"Black and white, yin and yang. If I don't figure this out in time then she'll be consumed." he muttered.

* * *

Reiko was currently crouched beside the bar that her target was meeting at, her cellphone in hand. She had managed to get Inoue's phone number, and was thinking of a perfect message to send.

'Inoue-san, there's an important message for both you and Karasuma outside the bar you're currently in.'

 _'Luciel, disguise yourself as one of the their members, with this letter in your hand. It's just a copy of files that I stole from their database that I'm hoping they never saw. I'll be in the bar itself and see if I can tamper with his drink.'_

 _'Got it.'_

Like a glowing blue ball, Luciel popped into his human form and was dressed in a black trench coat, his messy hair now black and his eyes a simple brown. " _Go in whenever you'd like._ " he said, and Reiko nodded. Using her powers, she made herself look older so that she would be allowed in, and changed into a simple black dress with sleeves and a necklace with a silver wing charm that she prepared. Slipping on some flats and grabbing a clutch bag, she entered the bar with ease.

Looking around, she found the two men sitting, chatting while the bartender mixed some drinks. The seat right next to what she presumed was Inoue was empty, so she walked over and sat down.

"Here is your Shirley Temple, sir." the bartender said, putting the drink in front of Inoue. "And a simple glass of water for you. Please call me over if you have anything else you want." he continued, before going over to Reiko, as she just arrived.

"Would you like anything?" he asked, and she just shook her head.

"I'll get something to drink in a few, I'm just thinking about what I want." she explained, and the bartender nodded, letting her off. 'A non-alcoholic drink, huh? At least it makes it easier for me, I can actually drink it without getting drunk.' she thought to herself. Taking out her phone, she sent the message, and Inoue checked his phone.

"Karasuma, apparently someone is waiting outside for us." he said, to his coworker, and they nodded.

"Let's check it out." Leaving their drinks untouched, the informed the bartender and left.

"Excuse me!" Reiko called out, and the bartender walked over. "I'd like a Shirley Temple, please." she ordered, and he instantly went to work to making her drink. In just a few moments, the drink was made and set in front of her. Opening her clutch, she took a small plastic bag that had a white powder inside, and poured it into her drink.

But why her's?

It would be suspicious if she poured it into Inoue's drink, and because she got the same drink as his, all she had to do was mix and switch the drinks. Luckily for her, the bartender had gone in the back to grab some more supplies. Stirring her drink, she swiftly switched them and sipped on the untampered one, just as the two men came back.

"...odd man, right? Never saw him before."

"Must be in a different district then." Karasuma added.

The two sat down, and of course, Inoue unknowingly drank his drink, continuing his chat with Karasuma. A slight smile appeared on Reiko's face as she sipped her drink, looking through her phone as she contacted Luciel in her mind. _'Mission complete. Come back if you can, if not then just hang tight until I leave. It'll be weird if I left without finishing my drink.'_

 _'Because alcohol comes first.'_

 _'It isn't alcoholic, so I got lucky.'_

In a matter of minutes, her drink was all gone, and Reiko left some money on her tab, leaving the bar. Entering the alleyway again, she shifted back to her 15 year old self and into her usual clothes.

'Poison has been successfully been transferred. Just another 12 hours and my job is done.'

* * *

*Oh look it's Killing Stalking

if you don't know what Killing Stalking is and you're sensitive to stuff like gore, sadistic people, and lots of smex (though it isn't actually shown, though there is nudity) then I suggest you don't read it

If you're fine with that then go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you about how mature it is

also sorry for not updating in such a long time I had finals a week ago or so and I was busy studying and finishing homework during the month of Jan.


	6. Chapter 6: A Test of Loyalty

"Karasuma-sensei, you look more stressed than normal. Is everything alright?" Rio asked during their brief meeting in their classroom, and he just sighed.

It had been about a week since Reiko had poisoned Inoue, and she assumed that it was about that. Nothing interesting happened, unless you count Korosensei making many clones for study block, and then clearing the field by turning into a tornado and having a small speech.

Oh, and the fact that the speech was about what Reiko had said to the class when she first entered.

Not like Korosensei knew anyways, because he wasn't there.

"It seems like one of my colleagues was poisoned a few days ago, and because we were in the same district or area of focus, I was given the work he didn't finish and am in charge of the case." he explained.

'Knew it.'

"Anyways, you guys should be heading to the main building. Your midterms are starting soon." he added, and everyone stood from their seats, grabbing their pencil cases. They head off to their designated classroom, where they would take all their tests.

* * *

The first test was easy. Math was a pretty strong point for Reiko, so the questions were simple. Taking a quick breather from the battlefield to look around the classroom, she assumed that they were all on the same question.

Dear 11.

The looks of everyone biting their lip or gripping their pencil till their hands shook meant that they were stuck. Of course, with the pressure that Korosensei asked that they all placed top 50 was in their minds, but this was something that they never studied.

Well, Reiko knew the gist of it. It was just a matter of if she could figure it out. On her right was Karma, and with a quick glance Reiko could see that he had passed it.

 _'Lemme guess, he's the one who is ahead of everyone?'_ Luciel asked, and she just internally nodded.

* * *

'The fuck is this question?'

They were now onto their Social Studies midterms, having finished English and Science. As she sped through, Reiko had discovered an... interesting question.

'A few years back, the Ministry of Defense hit a breakthrough featuring something holy. What was it and who was in charge?'

Needless to say, Reiko was very freaked out. The Angel Project was classified information, so it was impossible for it to be put on a test. Unless they suddenly decided to reveal it to the public, which was very unlikely, or this was a test that was specifically targeted at Reiko.

So she decided to talk back.

'I'm pretty sure that this is classified information. Unless you want to get arrested, I'd suggest you not put this on a test next time.'

Continuing the test, more questions that were the same as the last popped up again, just worded differently.

'Long ago there was a language that was practiced by many people. However, it died out, though some of it still remains. What is it?'

 _'This one is more simple. Luciel, can you check...?'_

 _'Already done. Everyone seems to have that question, so it isn't out of the ordinary.'_ he responded, and Reiko gave him her thanks.

'Latin is the dead language.'

...

'Please translate the phrase, 'Seize the day, seize the night.' into Latin.'

'Carpe diem et carpe noctem.'

...

'Translate. In tenebris ad inferos. In lumine caelum.'

'When in the darkness, go to the underworld. When in the light, go to heaven.'

...

'Et vos? Scimus, si vis vivere, et sic currunt.'*

'Nolo.'

* * *

"Tch, of course I'd get those right. The hell? They gave me a point even though I talked back? Now I'm really suspicious." Reiko muttered to herself. It was the next day, and they all got their tests back.

Due to the sudden change of questions, the whole class got lower than top 50, though with a quick peek, Reiko could see that Karma had got probably the highest of the class.

As for her...

'Math: 97. Social Studies: 100. English: 100. Japanese: 98. Science: 98. Total: 483 out of 500. Ranked sixth out of 187.'

"Reiko! Could I look at your marks?"

She looked over to see Karma with his smug smile, as per usual with his hand out, and she gathered up her tests and gave them to him silently. "Thank you very much!" he exclaimed, and flipped through.

"If you don't mind, I'm taking these for a while." Standing up with a knife in hand, Karma walked towards Korosensei, throwing the knife at his head.

"Ashamed? Why be so when two members of your class have gotten into the top 10?" he taunted, throwing the papers at the octopus, which he caught them all and read them through. "I'm pretty sure that Reiko and I won't be leaving this class any time soon, though. Assassinating you is much more fun."

'Um, thanks Karma? I never really chose an option, but staying is fine. I have to so that Yuki can continue school...' Her thoughts trailed off when she remembered the vital part about her sister.

She was dead.

Maybe the trauma was finally getting to her.

* * *

"Reiko-san, please tell me when you have chosen your group for our class trip, so that Isogai and I can start to organize." Kataoka reminded Reiko, and she nodded, half interested.

Just then, Karasuma entered the classroom. "Reiko, please come with me." he called out, and said girl stood from her desk and walked over, following the man to the hallway.

"You don't have a group, correct?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid I make an odd number, so one group will have seven people."

"I see. Please take care not to kill anyone." he reminded before walking away.

"...The hell?"

* * *

"I hope you don't regret joining our group." Sugino murmured to Reiko, but she just shrugged.

"I'm the closest to all of you guys. I'm also more interested in what you have planned than everyone else." she explained, and he nodded. "Though Karma will be the most annoying out of this group." Grumbling, she leaned back in her seat and watched as the scenery flew by.

Everyone was having fun talking on the train. Kanzaki, Okuda, and Kayano had gone to get people some drinks and everyone got to know each other better. Reiko wasn't really interested in the ride itself, but more so of what Karasuma had said to her.

'Please take care not to kill anyone. Why would he say something so specific? Does he know of my identity yet? Or maybe it's because I seem stronger than the others and might go out of control? God, I don't know. This should be an 'educational' field trip, why does the assassination have to take place here?' she rambled in her head.

Taking out a small sketchbook, she flipped to an empty page and started to doodle. Cheeky pictures of her classmates, roses, etc.

She didn't notice the suspicious pair of delinquents right at the entrance of their car.

* * *

Their group was currently wandering in a less crowded part of the city. Nagisa wanted to take a detour to Sayamoto Ryoma and Honnou-ji, two places where large assassinations took place. "Speaking of assassinations, though Kyoto is such a central part of Japan and seems so tranquil, there was a lot blood shed here." Kayano noted, and they nodded as they walked into a quiet alleyway.

"Wow... It's so quiet and empty, as if it popped out of a movie." Reiko breathed out in awe. The traditional way the buildings were made had a sense of peace, that you'd be safe.

How ironic of the fact that they weren't safe.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Who'd walk into such an area like this, where you'd be kidnapped in an instant?"

Swiveling around, they saw three large, bulky delinquents walk their way. "Ugh, smells like smoke." Reiko muttered, scrunching her nose.

"Hello there gents. What can we do for you?" Karma playfully asked, and they smiled, showing their misshapen teeth.

"Leave the women and leave. We don't need any of you men." the one in the center sneered, but the red-haired boy just walked up to him, smashed his jaw with the palm of his hand, before grabbing his face and crashing it into a pole.

"See? If we just get rid of the witnesses, then we'll be fine-"

He was cut off when a pole slammed into his head, knocking him into the ground.

"Well fuck." Reiko murmured. Noticing a few more figures joining the fray, she roughly grabbed Kayano and Kanzaki and threw them to Nagisa and Sugino. "Run!" she yelled, helping Karma get up and shoved him to the others.

"No, I'm fighting them!" Karma growled, trying to walk back, but the half-angel stopped him.

"You're in no condition to fight. Just run and get someone, Korosensei, Karasuma, anyone. I'll be fine." she ordered, before shoving him back. With a nod to Okuda, she timidly dragged him off.

"You're an idiot." the one she presumed was the leader crowed, and she just smirked and turned around.

"I think you guys are the idiots." she said, before she was barraged by attacks. Kicks, punches, and poles came at her way, but she dodged them all swiftly, giving them a few hits as well. One was lucky enough for his pole to meet her left arm, giving a resounding smack and a cry of pain. This allowed the leader to use the small pocket knife he had and started a barrage. Due to the pain, Reiko couldn't dodge them properly and ended up getting cut. Not giving up, she found an empty glass bottle on the ground, she picked it up and smashed it, leaving her with a sharp bottleneck.

"Let's play, shall we?" she taunted, waving it around as her other arm was limp at her side, blood slowly dripping out of the cut that was on her collarbone. Slightly shocked, the delinquents charged at her once more, but were met with a wound in their side.

"Little shit!" they yelled, now enraged, but Reiko took that to her advantage and started to go out of control. One by one, they were met with glass in their sides and the inability to move. Soon enough, only the leader and two goons were left.

"Tch. I'll finish you of once and for all." the leader mumbled, and he sent the last two goons to attack. Flanking her, she defended herself as best as she could, but there was a blind spot she didn't protect, and that caused her demise.

A sharp pain to her gut was met as a blade pierced her side, being pulled up an inch before forcefully being taken out. The blade was also serrated, so it inflicted even more pain. "And that's what you get." the leader said with a smirk, letting her fall to the ground, limp as a doll. "Let's go boys. We don't need a dead body to play around with." he ordered, and the ones that were injured, shakily stood, no longer bleeding but still hurt. They limped into their car and drove off, leaving Reiko to bleed out.

"Tch... Little... Brats..." she muttered, staunching the blood to her best abilities.

 _"Your darkness is like the night sky. Use it to eliminate the light hidden in the ground. Praise Lucifer, who is born upon us!"_ Drawing a seal on the ground with her blood, a wicked smile appeared on her lips as the sound of a slight explosion filled her ears.

 _'Wasn't that a good one, Luciel?'_ she crowed.

 _'...Luciel?'_

 _'Oi, get over here.'_

 _'U_ _t asinus tuus hic, Luciel. Demum pacti sumus, quare non respondit mihi?'_

Still given silence, she clicked her tongue and stood up, completely unaware that there was no pain. She was just too crazed.

"Ha! God? Heaven? Who'd believe in that now? The only good thing is hell!" she sneered to herself, walking away from the crime scene.

 _With that, her ties to heaven were cut, and there was no one called Eris anymore._

* * *

*The latin part in the test roughly translates to 'And who are you? If you want to live, then run.' 'I will not.'

*The latin roughly translates to 'Get your ass over here, Luciel. We made a pact after all, so why aren't you responding?'

Aghusdhf I have no idea how many people actually enjoy this (im guessing it's a low like 2) but honestly this is just to fulfill my fantasies

if you actually enjoy this then thanks for dealing with my randomness these ideas should honestly just be shoved into an original story but im too lazy for that


End file.
